


Mega Sundae

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [56]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: clint x nat, peter x reader
Series: The Hawk Twins [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314683
Kudos: 7





	Mega Sundae

It was approaching dinner, and you still hadn’t heard from Parker, which worried you. You didn’t want to call May, or text him, and push him.

Part of the team felt for you as they got dinner ready.

“How bout we visit Bucky?” Vin offered, leaning into you when you shook your head. “He’ll come around, sis.” He said gently.

You shrugged a little and leaned back into him. “If Parker isn’t back tonight, can I sleep in your room?”

He wrapped an arm around your shoulders. “Of course.” He agreed, giving you a light squeeze.

“Thank you.” You said softly. “I’m happy Tony did what he did, but it doesn’t change how all the team feels, you know?” You told him. “And what if this scared Parker off. He fainted, Vin.”

“Dad nearly did, too.” He pointed out, but nodded. “I know you’re worried. I’m sorry.”

Wrapping your arms around him, you sighed. “Thanks for sticking with me.” You told him. “I know you were hurt, and mad, at first, but I don’t think I’d be doing this well without my brother.”

“I’m mainly scared for you now.” He hugged you back. “But I wouldn’t wanna be anywhere else except here helping you.” He kissed your forehead.

“Dinners done, guys.” Clint told you. He saw you looked a bit down and came over, ruffling your hair. “We stocked up on ice cream.” You brightened a little, making him chuckle. “Multiple flavors. And all the toppings.”

“Nuts?” You asked shyly.

He nodded. “ALL the toppings.” He shrugged. “Has Tony ever done anything half assed?”

You and Vin looked at each other, then both shook your head. “No.” You told him.

“Come on, the sooner you eat dinner the sooner you can build a mega sundae.” He helped you up.

“I do like the sound of that…” You mused, hoping that would take your mind off your missing fiance.

“Me, too.” Clint chuckled, kissing your forehead before leading you both to the table.

* * *

You’d made yourself a mega sundae, just to share it with Vin. It was too large for you, but very tasty. After that, you showered, taking your time, your hope dwindling that Parker would be there that night. “Miss, Mr. Barton asks to see you immediately in the living room.” Came JARVIS’s voice as you let the water flow over your head.

Confused, and worried, you rapidly got out, dried off, and got dressed. You walked quickly to where your father was, face filled with worry. “Dad?” You asked.

He turned, and saw your eyes go to the TV. Parker wasn’t at the tower, because he was out being Spider-Man.

You looked at your father before back at the TV. “Didn’t…didn’t you say he had to stop?”

Clint saw the heartbreak on your face. “I did.” He told you, moving to your side. “And he agreed.”

“Apparently not anymore.” Your eyes watered. “I thought he was resting.” Your voice broke. “I’ll be in Vin’s room.” You told him, playing with the ring on your finger.

Clint nodded, kissing your temple. “I’ll be up to check on you in a while. I’m gonna talk to Tony.” He watched you walk of, anger growing inside him. It was a whole different level of anger. Not only was he putting himself at risk, but he lied to the both of you and it bothered Clint to no end.

* * *

Tony looked up from what he was working on when Clint stormed in. “Whatever’s broken…it wasn’t me.” Tony said automatically.

“You need to take away Parker’s suit.” Clint clenched his jaw. When Tony’s eyebrows shot up, he swallowed, composing himself. “He’s out there, doing what he told us he wouldn’t. She saw him on TV when I called her to me to tell her.”

“Well, of course she saw him.” He muttered. “You showed her!” Tony got up. “I’ll go find him, and drag him here. For once, I’ll be the mature one and talk to him.”

Clint fought to roll his eyes. “The damage is already done, so that better be an intense talk.”

Tony nodded. “It will be.” He said seriously, surprising Clint.

He blinked. “Thank you.”

* * *

“Hey, kid!” Tony yelled, soaring alongside Parker as he swung through the city. “LAND!”

“Mr. Stark?!” Parker’s voice went high, squeaking as he swung to the ground.

Tony landed in front of him and put his mask up. “Are you an idiot?!” He snapped, stepping towards Parker. “We’re going to my tower, it’s up to you if I carry you.”

Parker swallowed thickly. “I’m not ready to go back.” He said sheepishly.

“Guess I’m carrying you.” He said, putting his mask down and throwing Parker over his shoulder. “We’re going to have a long talk, kid.”

“Mr. Stark!” Parker wiggled, but it was no use. He panicked the entire way to the tower until he was set down, his breathing heavy. “Why’d you bring me here! I wasn’t ready!”

Tony removed his suit before he looked sternly at him. “You promised them!” He shouted. “You promised them you’d quit, and she saw you on TV. They both did.” His eyes locked on Parker’s. “Nat spent hours trying to make her feel better. I went out and spent a good chunk of time baby shopping to help you guys out!” His voice was filled with disappointment. “There is zero trust now Peter. None!” He threw his hands up. “I can only imagine what she’s feeling right now and you couldn’t come back sooner, instead you run around the city.” He motioned to Parker in his suit. “You tell her you’d come back, and you don’t. I get you’re scared, kid, but more than just her life is changing. Her body is going to change- drastically. Her mother doesn’t care one way or another if she ever sees them again, so she’s dealing with that. And now this? What does that tell her?”

Parker was blinking quickly as he got scolded. “I-I-I needed time!” He stuttered, trying to defend himself.

* * *

You had gone straight to Vin’s room, causing him to sit up straight at the sight of you. “Sis?!”

You rushed into his arms, shaking your head. “He promised.” You mumbled. “He promised he wouldn’t fight anymore!”

Vin hugged you tight, feeling his shirt get wet. “What happened?” He asked, rocking you.

“D-Dad saw Parker as Spider-Man on the news.” You explained.

“I’ll kill ‘im.” He muttered, angry.

“I think Dad will first.” You sniffled. “I can’t believe he would lie to me.”

“I can’t either.” Vin sighed, rubbing your back. “I’m gonna get in his face the next time I see him.” He told you. “I’m pissed.”

You nodded, sniffling. “What if he wants that life more than this one?” You looked up at him, your eyes full of fear. “I can’t do this alone! B-but… I love them already.” You admitted. “As scared as I am, I do!”

He cupped your face. “You’re not alone. You’ve got me, dad, Nat, Tony!” He reminded you. “Bruce, Steve, Bucky.” He added.

“Steve and Bucky look at me in pity now. What if everyone eventually does, too?” You hiccupped.

“You are one of the strongest people I know.” He smirked. “Show ‘em that give ‘em hell attitude.” He rubbed your arms. “I know this is scary, but trust me. We’ll get through it.”

You hugged him tight. “Thanks, Vinny.” You sighed. “The tech says she thinks they might be identical, too. Told Nat similar.”

“That’s cool.” He chuckled. “I’m excited for you and Nat.” He nodded. “After the whole birth thing, you know.” He hoped that sounding positive helped your mood. “You’ll be a great mom.”

You shook your head, but smiled small. “You’re gonna be a great uncle and brother.” You chuckled at how weird that sounded.

Vin hugged you tight, chuckling as well. He peered over your shoulder when someone knocked and frowned. “What do we owe the pleasure, super soldier two?” Vin asked Bucky sarcastically.

“I came to check on my favorite twin.” He said with a shrug. “Heard about Parker off being Spider-Man…”

You shyly turned to him. “Not to be mean, but you don’t have to pretend to care.” You looked down.

He came in and sat on the other side of you. “I do care.” He assured you. “I told you, even if Icome from traditional years, I’m not all that traditional.” He wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

Vin looked at you, wondering if he should let you two work it out alone. “Want me to get you something to drink, sis?” He offered.

“Maybe a bottle of ginger ale to keep on the nightstand?” You asked, as you’d seen some 20 oz bottles in the fridge. “Just in case?”

He nodded and ruffled your hair. “You got it.” He walked out, hands in his pockets.

You stared at your feet as they dangled off the bed, sighing. “What’s on your mind, doll?” Bucky asked, able to tell when there was more going on.

You shrugged. “Guess I thought you were done with me.” You wondered if he had heard about the double twins.

He shook his head, pulling you into a side hug. “Not even close.” He assured you. “Not when I have a little niece or nephew to spoil soon.”

You looked up at him. “Really?” When he nodded you held up a finger. “Lemme go grab something.” You wanted to show him the ultrasound rather than tell him. It would be easier that way. Saying it was still…weird.

“Alright.” He nodded, letting you go. He bit his lip as he watched you go, hoping he could help you out.

When you came back, you sat down and slowly handed him the ultrasound. “From this morning.”

He took it excitedly, smiling as his eyes went over it. “Oh, shit.” He grinned. “Two?” He chuckled.  
  
You teared up. “That’s the happiest anyone’s been. Parker fainted. I’m scared, but I love them already.” You told him honestly.

He pulled you into a hug. “Course your scared, doll. Kids are scary. Doesn’t mean you’ll be any less of a mom.” He rubbed your arm gently. “And I guess that’s why Tony’s laying into the kid.” You looked at him funny. “Heard him ‘talking’ to him, and asked your dad why.”

You got pale as you realized Parker was in the Tower. “I-I’m not ready to see him.” You breathed, shaking your head. “He lied to me, Bucky.”

“Hey, hey, you don’t gotta see him. It’s okay.” He soothed. “I’m sure your dad don’t want that, or Vin.” He made you look at him. “Breathe.”

“Vin wants to kill him.” You let out a half chuckle as you calmed your breathing. “Thanks, Bucky. You don’t know how much this helped me after today.”

He gave you a small smile. “I’m always here for you, okay? Always. Even if I need to learn how to burp a kid and change their diaper.” The thought made you giggle. “There’s a welcome sound.” He chuckled. “Get some rest, doll.” He kissed your forehead. “If you need me to play bodyguard, you know where to find me.”

* * *

Tony’s hands were on his hips as he paced his lab. “So, I’m going to bring you home, and you’ll change. And you’ll hand over that suit.”

“But, sir!” Parker tried to find a reason to keep it. Other than it felt like part of him. Other than he’d miss it.

“Why do you need it?” Tony asked. “You don’t.” He countered. “You made a promise, and you broke it. You promised them no more Spider-Man. No more fighting.”

Parker shook his head. “I wasn’t fighting. I was trying to clear my head. Swinging through the air helps.”

“I’m having a bit of trouble believing you.” Tony shook his head. “I need to make sure you never fight again.”


End file.
